


Mary and Vince's Annual Memorial Day Fundraiser

by comebacknow



Series: The Maze Runner Takes a Holiday [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Baseball, F/F, M/M, Memorial Day, brenda does not give a fck about sports, fcking fight me, i will hint at as many ships as possible, jeff does not give a fck about anything, lot of familiar faces, minho is so fed up with everyone, newt and thomas - as usual - cant keep away from each other, poor aris is the butt of all the jokes, sonya makes harriet a jersey, vince makes a quick cameo!, you're not that good winston calm down, zart misses his cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebacknow/pseuds/comebacknow
Summary: It's time for Mary and Vince's Annual Memorial Day Fundraiser!!The gang is back in gear - literally - and ready to strike up their annual baseball game.  If only Newt and Thomas would stay away from each other, Gally would stop taunting people, and Frypan would actually TRY for once, maybe Minho can win this year.





	Mary and Vince's Annual Memorial Day Fundraiser

**Author's Note:**

> For a bonus, feel free to listen to Centerfield by John Fogerty :]
> 
> Happy Memorial Day!!!!

 

            Thomas ransacked through the bronze trunk in his closet for the third time, mumbling to himself.  It had to be in here.  Hadn’t he just seen it last week?

            “Thomas, hurry up!” Gally’s voice rang in from the hallway outside of his bedroom.

            “One minute!”

            “Why didn’t you get this ready yesterday like I told you to?”

            “Not helping!”  Thomas could practically hear Gally rolling his eyes.

            Finally, his fingers registered the felt lettering and he pulled the fabric from the trunk.  His mouth curled up in a smile on his face as he looked at the shirt in his hands.  Faded yellow shirt with blue felt letters on the front that read “GLADERS” and on the back “THOMAS 02”.  Thomas scrambled out of the closet and into the hallway, nearly falling into Gally. 

            “Are you done?” Gally deadpanned.

            Thomas held up the shirt in answer.

            Gally rolled his eyes (again).  “Let’s go.”

            Thomas followed him out of the apartment door, eyes on the back of Gally’s own faded yellow shirt.  The bright blue felt read “GALLY 08.”

           

            When they reached the park, most of their friends had already arrived and were setting up.  Brenda had her music playing from a Bluetooth speaker and was pulling her own shirt over a long-sleeved thermal.  May was finally starting to warm up, but the breeze that came from the river next to the park was still cool, especially after sunset, which would be in just a few hours.

            Frypan jogged up to Gally and Thomas, followed closely by Chuck.  “Hey!” Frypan greeted.  “Nice of you guys to make it.”

            “Sorry we’re late,” Gally said, pulling Chuck close to him in a one-armed hug.  “Thomas doesn’t know the definition of preparing.”

            “Oh, trust me,” a familiar voice drawled.  “He’s very good at preparation.”

            Something spiked low in Thomas’ gut as the words slunk around him, followed by arms. 

            “Hey, Tommy.”

            Thomas tilted his head a bit to the side to allow a small bite to his neck.

            “Chuck is literally standing right here,” Gally blinked.

            “I’m not a child, Gally.  I know they have sex.”

            Frypan choked on a breath, Gally’s voice cracked as he yelled Chuck’s name, and Newt snickered into Thomas’ neck. Thomas was… somewhere else entirely.

            Thomas turned in Newt’s arms and stepped back to appreciate Newt in front of him.

            “Where’s Minho?” Gally sighed, exasperated.

            “I think he’s at the liquor store finishing up,” Fry shrugged.

            “Thank God.”

            “Hey!” Another voice called out, familiar and nostalgic.  “We gonna get this started, or what?”

            Thomas and the others whipped their heads around.

            She stood with her hair braided on the side and tucked beneath a bright blue baseball cap to match the lettering of her shirt.  She was facing them, but there was no need to turn.  They all knew what it said.

            TERESA 01

            Thomas smiled. “Well, look who decided to show up.”

            “Hey!” She shouted back, tossing the small white knitted ball into the mitt tucked onto her hand.  “I couldn’t make it last year because-”

            “Because you were in Greece,” Thomas, Newt and Frypan all chanted in unison.  “We know.”

            She gave a small smirk.  “I missed you guys.”

           

            When the rest of the group finally showed up, they walked deeper into the park toward the picnic area.  A large banner shown above: Vince & Mary’s Memorial Day Fundraiser.

            Vince, Thomas’ old little league coach, stood behind a large table, grilling and setting up the food.  Slowly, people from all throughout the community began to file in.

            “Thomas,” Vince said nodding at him through the smoke from the grill.  “How’s it going?”

            “Good, Vince. What’s up?”

            “Not much.  Thanks for helping put this together again.”

            “Of course,” Thomas nodded.

            “You guys gonna get this started up soon?”

            “Yeah, Minho’s rounding everyone up now.”

            “Nice, better get started then!  You saw Teresa’s back this year?”

            “Yeah, don’t remind me,” Thomas laughed. 

            “Wonder if she’s gonna kick all your butts again,” he gestured with his spatula.

            “You just worry about the burgers,” Thomas rolled his eyes as he turned away.  He ignored the bark of laughter from Vince.

 

            “Alright,” Minho said, tossing the baseball into the mitt around his hand.  “We’re gonna be dividing up into two teams: eight to a team.”

            “Since when are you in charge?” Teresa asked, bat propped across the back of her shoulders.

            “Since you decided to bail out on us to Greece.”

            “It was one year.”

            “Yeah, well, things changed in that year,” he smiled.

            “Whatever. I’m captain.”

            “Fuck off,” Minho laughed. “I didn’t say you could be captain.”

            Teresa stepped forward slowly, letting the bat fall from her shoulders.  “No,” she said, swinging it around to let it land in her other hand.  She eyed it as she walked toward him.  “You didn’t.”

            Minho swallowed audibly. 

            Teresa smiled up at him.

            “I feel like I want to be on her team,” Harriet whispered, leaning over to Sonya.

            “Me too,” she laughed. 

            “There’s a joke in here somewhere about you both batting for her team,” Gally snorted.

            Thomas took a minute to turn away from Newt’s mouth to watch as Brenda landed a solid punch to Gally’s scapula.

            “Alright,” Minho cleared his throat to call everyone’s attention back up.  “Teresa and I are capta-”

            “Whoa!” Aris called out.  “I thought you promised me the Captain spot last year?”

            “Yeah that was before you fucked me over,” Minho pointed at him with his mitt.

            “Also before he fucked him,” Gally snorted.

            Brenda high fived him.

            “Oh, trust me,” Newt laughed before giving a small nip to Thomas’ shoulder.  “He wasn’t-”

            “Newt!” Teresa called out.

            Newt looked up to her.

            “Let’s go,” she nodded to the space next to her. “You’re on my team.”

            “Nice,” Newt smiled.  “First pick and on the winning team? I’ll take it.”

            “The fuck?” Minho said, spreading his arms wide in question to Newt as he jogged down the steps.

            “What?” Newt shrugged.  “Teresa’s back.”

            “Fine,” Minho said. Then added, “dick.”

            Newt snorted.

            “My turn,” Minho said, facing forward again. “Thomas.”

            “What?” Newt demanded.

            Minho smirked.  “Please, I’m doing us all a favor. Last year you guys were barely able to focus on the game. Way too caught up in your own world and you weren’t even dating yet.”

            Thomas jogged down the bleacher and over to Newt.

            “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Minho dropped his head into his mitt as Thomas and Newt reconnected.

            “Alright, alright,” Brenda clapped.  “Let’s go. Sun’s not gonna be up all day.”

            “That’s literally how the sun works,” Gally said, turning back to her.         

            She swatted his head.

            “Okay,” Teresa tapped the bat against the floor and looked around the bleachers.  “You, tall kid,” she pointed with her bat.

            “Ben,” he said as he stood up and shuffled down the stairs.

            “Ben,” she nodded. “You any good?”

            Ben shrugged.  “I can run fast.”

            “Faster than this one?” she asked, nodding toward Minho.

            Ben shrugged.  “Guess we’ll see.”  
  
            Minho eyed Ben up and down before turning back to the bleachers.  “Brenda.”

            Brenda’s brow furrowed. “Wait, really?”

            Minho waved her down.

            Brenda shook her head.  “Your loss.”

            Thomas snorted as she joined them and slung his arm around her shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

            “Do you not remember the Big Mixup last year?”

            Thomas did, in fact, remember the time she tried tagging out their own teammate and then accidentally bashed the bat into their old catcher’s face.  Nick had since quit the league and moved.  They all swore it wasn’t the reason.

            Teresa leaned on the bat.  “Uhhhh.”

            “Go with Zart,” Newt shrugged.

            “Yeah?” she asked, turning back to him.

            “I don’t know, he’s the first person I looked at.”

            Teresa snorted.  “Zart, you’re up.”

            “Nice!” he said, jogging over to them.

            Thomas was suddenly getting a bit worried about their team.  Not that he really cared about who won or not, but it’d still be nice to hold over Newt’s head later.  Quite possibly as he hovered himself over-

            “Alby!” Minho called.  “Let’s go.”

            “Oh, thank God,” Alby sighed.

            “Yeah,” Minho grinned.  “See? He knows who’s gonna win.”

            “No, I’m just glad I’m not in danger of Brenda’s swing.”

            Thomas snorted.

            Brenda rolled her eyes.

            Minho hung his head.

            “Who’re we thinking now?” Teresa turned to the team.

            Newt and Zart shrugged.

            “I already suggested someone,” Newt said.

            “I… was suggested,” Zart said. “I feel like that exempts me.”

            “That makes no sense,” Teresa said, brows furrowed.

            “Go with Gally,” Ben shrugged.  “He looked like he’s gonna spring from the bleachers if someone doesn’t pick him soon.”

            Teresa looked over at him.  “I guess.”

            “Him or Fry.”

            “Nah,” Teresa shook her head.  “Fry doesn’t even like the game.”  She pointed at Gally and beckoned him forward.

            “Nice!” Gally nearly skipped over to them.  “Suck my dick, Minho.”

            “The fuck did I do?”

            “I don’t know,” he shrugged, falling in line with Teresa’s team.

            Minho shook his head.  “Alright, let’s see.” He scanned the crowd.  “Sonya, get up here.”

            “Took you long enough,” she said.

            “Hush,” he ruffled her hair as she swatted his hand away.

            Teresa pointed to Jeff.  “Up.”

            Jeff pulled himself up from his seat.  “I guess.”

            “Don’t sound too thrilled to be on the winning team,” Zart laughed.

            Jeff shrugged. “Whatever.”

            Minho folded his arms.

            “Get Harriet!” Sonya said.

            “I’m not picking based on relationships,” Minho shook his head.

            “She’s really good!”

            “I’m not picking her just because she’s your girlfriend.”

            “Oh, my god, just pick someone,” Brenda said, tossing her head back.  
  
            “Aris.”

            Sonya’s mouth fell open.  “Are you kidding me?”

            Minho shrugged.  “Just cuz he’s an ass doesn’t mean he’s not a good player.”  
  
            “ _That’s_ why you didn’t make him captain,” Thomas laughed.

            “Will you get back over here?” Minho snapped, yanking the back of Thomas’ shirt and pulling him back from Newt.

            Thomas stumbled back over, laughing as he ran his thumb along his bottom lip.

            “Winston,” Teresa nodded at him.

            Newt, Gally and Zart all groaned simultaneously.

            “What?” Teresa asked.

            “Nice!” Winston said, hopping up and running down the stairs.  He hopped the last four, landed hard in the dirt and stumbled forward a bit.

            Frypan cackled somewhere in the stands.

            “He’s the worst,” Zart murmured.

            “Yes!” Winston said, running toward Minho.  He jogged a taunting circle around him.  “Guess who’s gonna lose, loser?”

            Minho blinked.

            “Winston, get over here,” Newt said.

            Winston jogged over, flipping his cap around to face the bill backwards.

            “You’re already annoying,” Teresa said, squinting at him.  “Don’t be annoying.”

            “I’m not annoying,” Winston shook his head quickly.  “I won’t be annoying.”

            Minho snorted. “Thank god we’re not stuck with him”

            “Will you please pick Harriet?”

            “Oh my _God_ ,” Minho said.  “Harriet let’s go before your girlfriend throws a fit.”

            Brenda kicked Minho’s shin as Harriet walked over to them.

            Teresa looked between the two remaining choices.  “I hate this. I don’t want anyone to be last pick.”

            “Get Fry!” Winston said, bouncing around on his feet.  “Frypan! Pick Frypan!”

            “Christ, you’re like an annoying gnat,” Teresa said, stepping back from him. “Frypan get up here before he flies away.”

            “Wouldn’t that be the point?” Newt laughed into Thomas’ mouth.

            “Can you _please_ get back over here?” Minho insisted.

            Thomas groaned into Newt’s kiss.  “Fine.”

            Two minutes later, Minho pulled the baseball cap down over Thomas’ face, cutting him off from Newt.  “Back,” he commanded, as if Thomas was a dog.

            “Go play, Tommy,” Newt purred somewhere behind Minho.

            Thomas pulled himself around and walked over to his team as Clint joined them.

            “You guys bat first,” Teresa nodded at them.

            “Great,” Minho ground out.

 

            By the time Teresa’s team took the field and Minho’s team sorted out their batting order, the stands were filled with a decent crowd, munching on food from Vince’s barbecue.  The fundraiser ticker was growing where it counted the donations under Mary’s old army photo.  It became tradition for the players to throw in an extra donation before their first time up at bat and when Minho dropped the first bit in the bucket and touched two fingers to the picture of Mary, the crowd applauded and the game began.

            Minho knocked the bat against his shoes as he stood at home plate. “Let’s get this started.”

            Teresa tongued her gum into her cheek as she adjusted her position on the mound.  She met Gally’s eyes and went through a couple play options.

            “Ready to get your ass beat?” Gally said to Minho.

            “By a Shank like you? I’ll meet you in the victory circle,” Minho said as he lifted the bat over his shoulder.

            “When you bring me my prize?”  
  
            Minho rolled his eyes.  “You gonna stand there all day or you gonna pi-”

            The ball flew past him and made a loud smack as it landed in Gally’s mit.

            “Strike one!” he called out, throwing the ball back to Teresa.

            She smiled as she caught it and winked at Minho.  “You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna swing?”

            “Just throw the ball.”

            Teresa grinned as she got ready for the next pitch.

            Minho swung and made contact sending the ball across the field.

            “I got it, I got it!” Winston yelled, scrambling from his position as short stop.

            Minho booked it, one eye on the ball as it bounced past Winston’s glove.  Minho slammed a foot onto first base and sprinted past Ben’s groan and over to Newt.

            “Winston, let’s go!” Newt called over, lifting his mitt, one leg on the base.

            Minho hit the base as Winston finally grabbed the ball and threw it wildly toward Newt.

            “Bloody hell,” Newt exhaled as the ball went soaring over him toward Ben.

            Minho turned but saw Ben scoop the ball up and throw it immediately to Zart, waiting for Minho on third.  Minho conceded, keeping one foot on second base.

            “Smart,” Newt nodded.

 

            Sonya stepped up to bat, adjusting the small blue cap.

            Teresa adjusted her stance, shook her head once at Gally, nodded, and then stood.

            “Oh, you’re in for it, blondie,” Gally laughed.

            “Shut it, kilt.” Sonya swung and made contact, sending the ball rolling to third where Zart scooped it up just as she skidded to first.  Ben grabbed her to steady her before she fell forward over the base.

            “You good?” he asked.

            “Yeah,” Sonya laughed, looking down at her unlaced shoes.  “Whoops.”

            “Babe, you alright?” Harriet called over from the dugout.

            Sonya nodded back to her.

            “Come on,” Minho murmured as Aris stepped up to base.

            “Wonder what base he’ll get to,” Newt laughed.

            Minho swung a hand back, landing it right in Newt’s gut and earning a groan.

            “Swing and a miss!” Gally called out as he threw the ball back to Teresa.

            Aris grit his teeth as he swung again just below the ball.

            “Strike two!”

            “Third time’s a charm, yeah?” Newt chided.

            “Swear to God, Newt. You’re sleeping in the stairwell tonight.”  
  
            “Might be better than hearing you two all night.”

            Minho turned to Newt then but before he could speak he was distantly aware of Sonya yelling at him to _"_ _g_ _o, go, go!”_

            Minho looked up and saw her running toward him, Aris heading to first. Minho jumped into action, running toward third as the ball soared toward him from Jeff somewhere in the outfield.

            The ball found its home in Newt’s mitt before he turned around and met Sonya.

            “Dammit,” she sighed.

            “Sorry, Sonnie.”

            “No, you’re not,” she rolled her eyes, smiling.

            Newt shrugged, throwing the ball back to Teresa.

            “Alright!” She called.  “One out!”

            “Don’t get too excited,” Harriet called over.

            Sonya skipped over and brushed a small kiss to her cheek.  “Knock it out of the park, babe.”

            “Of course,” she smiled.

            “Gross,” Gally added.

            “Thanks for the input,” Harriet said, holding the bat up.  “I’ll keep it in mind when I back up and let the ball nail you in the face.”

            “Well haven’t you gotten quite comfortable here?”

            Harriet grinned.  “Sonya made sure I was _very_ comfortable, don’t worry.”

            “Oh my god,” Gally shook his head.

            Harriet, of course, knocked it out of the park.

 

            Thomas stepped up to plate.  “Alright, 3 and 0.  Nice start.”

            “Oh, you’ve been paying attention, then?” Gally asked. “Maybe Minho was onto something putting you and Newt on separate teams.”

            “Shut up, Gally,” Thomas stretched his shoulders back and focused on Teresa. 

            “Ready, Tom?” Teresa smirked at him.

            “Just like old times,” Thomas laughed, recalling their old little league days together. 

            Teresa threw the ball over and Thomas swung hard.

            “STRIKE ONE!” Gally screamed far too loudly.

            “Jesus,” Thomas said, rubbing his ear.

            “Gally, actually,” he said, throwing the ball back to Teresa.

            Thomas rolled his eyes.

            “STRIKE TWO!”

            Thomas growled. He focused on Teresa.  Then, switched his gaze just behind her where Newt was at second base stretching his arms above his head, t-shirt lifting just slightly over his waistline, revealing a small sliver of skin.

            “STRIKE THREE!” Gally called out. 

            Thomas didn’t even see the ball pass him.

 

            Alby clapped a hand on Thomas’ shoulder as he stepped up to the base.

            “Gally,” he greeted.

            “Alby,” Gally greeted.  “Glad to see you made it.”

            Alby shrugged, getting into position.  “Work’s been hell, but I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

            “Still at that architecture firm?”

            “I work with Ben actually,” he said right before swinging.  The ball soared to the outfield to where Frypan stood playing with a loose thread in his mitt.  “See ya!” Alby smiled down at Gally as he jogged over to Ben.  The two high-fived as he rounded first and ran to second.

            “He’s on the other team, Ben! Don’t high five him!”

            Ben shrugged.  “He’s technically my boss.”

            Gally blinked.

            When Frypan finally realized the ball was next to him and threw it to Newt, Alby was already settled at third next to Zart.

            “Okay, let’s get this over with,” Brenda groaned.

            “Jesus, fuck, please,” Gally choked out, stumbling backward three feet.  “Swing _that_ way.”

            “Get fucked,” Brenda rolled her eyes.  She nodded at Teresa to let her know she was ready.

            “Strike one!” Gally yelled as he chased after the ball where it rolled away.

            “Gally, you can sit behind me, I’m not gonna hit you.”

            “I’d rather not take my chances.”

            Brenda sighed.

            Teresa threw the ball and Brenda swung, hitting it off toward Winston, who screeched about how he had it.

            “Winston, over here!” Gally yelled as Alby charged from third toward him.

            Winston threw the ball to Ben.  Or, he tried at least.

            Newt threw himself to the floor as the ball soared past him.

            Brenda stopped at first.

            “You can run,” Ben laughed.

            “Eh,” Brenda shrugged. 

            Ben snorted as he jogged to get the ball.

 

            Clint stepped up to the plate and immediately struck out.  He shrugged as Gally triumphantly called it.  “I don’t even wanna play.  Do you guys actually need me?”

            “Just go stand in the outfield,” Minho grunted as their team took the field.

            Clint dragged himself out there with Brenda.

            “Come on,” Brenda said, slinging an arm over his shoulder.  “Tell me all about your nursing internship.  No one’s gonna hit it out here anyway.”

           

            When Teresa’s ball soared directly between the two of them in the outfield, Minho threw his pitcher’s mitt to the ground.  “For fuck’s SAKE, Brenda!”

            “Oh fuck off,” she said.  “It’s baseball, Minho. It’s baseball.”

            Minho rolled his eyes as Clint chased after the ball. “Well don’t run now!” he yelled. “She’s already at home!”

            Teresa laughed jogging over home plate, high-fiving Ben as he stepped up to the plate.

            Minho caught the ball from Clint and turned.  He shook his head at Alby once, twice, a third time, and then nodded.  He pitched the ball.

            “Strike one!” Alby called.

            Ben dropped the bat and knocked it against his cleats.  “Come on, Alby, make him give me an easy one.”

            “Please,” Alby snorted. “Like you need it.”

            Ben smirked.

            “Don’t be modest on their account.  Show ‘em how good you are.”

            “You remember, then?” Ben asked as he lifted the bat, eyes on Minho.

            “Couldn’t forget if I tried.”

            Ben grinned.  He knocked the ball out between second and third.  He rounded first by the time Thomas scooped up the ball and threw it to Aris at second base.

            Ben slid below Aris’ outstretched arms and into the base.

            “Safe!” Clint called from the outfield.

            “Whose team are you on?” Minho called out to him.

            “I’m just being fair,” he shrugged.

            “Leave him alone, Minho,” Brenda called out.

            “Does anyone actually want to win?”  he asked, turning back to home plate. “Oh Christ, here we go.”

            Newt smiled up at him, bat propped on his shoulder.  “Ready, Min?”

            Minho clenched his jaw.  “Let’s see if you got any better at hitting my fast ball.”

            “Let’s see if you got any better at throwing it.”

            “Nice,” Alby laughed.

            “The fuck, Alby?” Minho shook his head, mouth hanging open.

            “Let’s go, Newt! Send it soaring!”

            “You’re. Not. On. His. Team. Thomas.” Minho yelled out to him.

            Thomas shrugged.

            “That’s cute,” Alby laughed.

            “He is, isn’t he?” Newt smiled.

            Minho threw the ball and Newt made contact immediately.  He tossed the bat aside and ran toward Sonya, who hopped out of the way as her brother rushed past her and directed himself toward Aris.

            “Go, go, go!” Teresa yelled from the dugout as Ben crossed home.

            “Nice!” Alby high-fived him.

            “For fuck’s sake,” Minho shook his head.  He turned to the outfield where Brenda finally walked up to the ball and picked it up.  “A SENSE OF URGENCY, BRENDA!”

            “Why? He’s not gonna make it past- see?” she nodded pointedly.

            Minho shifted his gaze to where Newt ran past second and Thomas stopped him between second and third, arms wrapped around his waist.

            “Finally,” Minho exhaled.  “It works in our favor.”

            Thomas reached forward and pressed his mouth to Newt’s neck, earning a groan from him.

            “Oh my god,” Minho blinked. “Brenda, throw it to him so he can get Newt out please!”

            Brenda snorted as she threw the ball toward them.

            It bounced past them as Newt spun and caught Thomas’ mouth with his own.

            “Thomas!” Minho yelled.  “The baaaalllllll!”

            Thomas did not care about the ball.

            Minho frustratingly rubbed his eyes.

            “I got it,” Harriet laughed, jogging from third base.  She scooped up the ball and gently tapped it into the center of Newt’s back.

            “Oh nooo,” Newt laughed into Thomas’ kiss.

            “Okay, Newt,” Minho sighed, hands on his hips. “You’re out. Please exit stage left.”

            “Mmm.”

            Minho rolled his eyes so hard his head hurt.

 

            When the group finally separated the two and shoved Newt into the dugout, the game proceeded.

            Zart struck out and shrugged it off, heading back to the dugout to finish his sunflower seeds.

            “Alright!” Winston said jogging up to home base.  “Let’s do this I’ve got this!”

            “Winston!” Teresa called.

            “What’s up?” he turned.

            She leaned against the railing of the dugout, very much unimpressed. She lifted the bat in her hand.

            “Oh, right!” he nodded, jogging over to her.

            “Might help,” she said.

            He grabbed the bat and jogged back to home plate.  “Let’s go, Minho, let’s go!”

            Minho set up his pitch and shook his head at Alby’s hand signal.

            “Let’s go, Minho, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

            Minho grit his teeth and shook his head at the next hand signal too.

            “It’s outta here.  It’s outta here,” Winston said, jumping on the balls of his feet.

            Minho sighed, nodding at the next signal.  He pitched and Winston swung.

            “It’s OUTTA HERE!” Winston called.

            Alby shook his head as Minho lifted his glove.  “Strike one!”

            Minho caught the ball and got ready to throw again.

            “It’s outta here!” Winston yelled as he swung again.

            “Strike two!”

            Minho snorted.  He pitched again.

            “It’s outta he- YES! YES! OH SHIT YES!” Winston’s mouth fell open as the ball rolled toward third base.  “DID YOU SEE THAT?” he asked, spinning toward the dugout.

            “GOOOO!!” Teresa, Newt and Gally were yelling.

            “Oh, right!” Winston turned and ran toward first. Thankfully, Harriet was laughing too hard to coordinate a throw to Sonya and Winston settled at first base next to her.

            Gally stepped up to the plate.  “Alright, Minho.  Now you’ve actually got a challenge.”

            Minho chose a pitch between he and Alby and wound up.  “You ready?”

            Gally gave a single nod and swung at the pitch.

            The ball soared out toward Thomas and Gally took off toward first.  “Winston get the fuck over to second!”

            Winston ran.

            Gally settled at first base as Winston made it to second just in time before Aris caught the ball from Thomas.

            Minho sighed.  “Come on guys.  One out. Please.”

            Frypan stepped up to bat.  “Are you telling me? Because probably.”

            Minho laughed. “Nah, Fry. You’ve got this.”  
  
            “Don’t encourage him,” Gally called from first.

            “Don’t tell me what to do, Gally.”

            “Can you two stop flirting and pitch already?” Winston asked. “I wanna run!”

            Minho and Gally both turned to look at Winston with death in their eyes.

            Aris pushed him off the base with one arm.

            Minho smirked before turning back to Frypan.

            Frypan, surprisingly, hit the ball a decent distance and ran to first base.  Another single.

            Jeff walked up to homeplate, dragging the bat behind him. 

            “Pressure’s on, Jeff,” Alby laughed.  “Bases loaded.”

            “Man, I just wanna eat.”

            Alby snorted as he and Minho worked out a pitch.

            Minho threw the ball.

            “Strike one!”

            Jeff sighed, switching his stance.

            The next ball he knocked and the sound echoed through the stadium.  The ball soared.  The only one who moved was Winston, sprinting toward home base like his life depended on it.

            “Winston, you don’t have to run, the ball is-“

            “It’s OUTTA HERE!” he yelled, pumping his arms in the air as he ran past Jeff and across home base.

            “Great,” Minho shrugged.  “Well, that was our only ball.”

            “So we win,” Teresa shrugged as she left the dugout.

            “Not how that works,” Minho said.

            “Isn’t it?” she tilted her head, smirking.

            Minho eyed her before turning away.  “Whatever, let’s eat.”

 

 

            “Sonnie, eat,” Newt insisted.

            “I’m not hungry,” she said, checking her pockets for the third time.

            Harriet placed a plate full enough for the two of them down on the picnic table as she pulled Sonya’s phone from her pocket.  “You left it near the cooler,” she said, handing it over.

            “You’re the best,” Sonya smiled, angling her head up.

            Harriet leaned down, meeting Sonya in a soft kiss.  “Nah, that’s all you.”  She stood and looked at the others.  “Did you see the shirt she made me?” Harriet spun to show off the pale yellow shirt with her name on the back in royal blue felt.

            “I was wondering where you got one,” Brenda said.

            “Came out good, Sonya,” Frypan smiled.

            “It’s only cuz she wears it so well,” Sonya said, tugging on Harriet’s hand to make her sit.  She picked a couple fries off of Harriet’s plate.

            “Thought you weren’t hungry?” Newt laughed.

            Sonya shrugged. “She makes the food look good too.”  
  
            Ben snorted.  “That’s cute.  Unfortunately, I have to head out.”

            “Yep,” Alby nodded, slinging his gym bag over his shoulder, car keys in hand.  “Got a project due in the morning.  Need to go finish that up.”

            Thomas raised a brow, sitting next to Newt.  “It’s Memorial Day.  You have work?”

            “See ya guys!” Ben grinned, following Alby to the car.

            “I should be heading out soon, too,” Brenda sighed, eyeing her watch. 

            “What?” Gally asked. “Why?”

            “Because I really don’t wanna be around you any longer than I have to be.”

            Minho choked on his drink.

            “Is there an extra bottle of water over here?” Jeff sighed, approaching them.

            “Yeah,” Harriet answered, grabbing one from the table next to them and tossing it over.  “What happened?”

            Jeff sighed again, as he usually did.  “We started up running bases and, well, Winston decided to run directly after eating three burgers.”

            “I don’t even know why I associate with any of you,” Gally shook his head.

            “You love us,” Sonya laughed.

            Gally looked pointedly in the direction of Winston, where he was retching off to the side, Clint rubbing circles on his back.  Teresa scowled next to him, hands on her hips.

            Zart snorted. “Fool.  I told him three times not to run right away.”

            “You thought he’d listen?” Newt laughed.

            “Can you guys not?” Gally gestured to where Thomas’ face was buried in Newt’s neck.  “For like five minutes?”

            “Oh, shut up,” Brenda nudged him.  “Let them be happy.”

            “What is with this family?” Gally shook his head, switching his gaze to where Sonya brushed small kisses along Harriet’s jaw next to him.  “I’m done here.  Where are the drinks.”

            “My man!” Minho said, pushing himself up from the table. “Follow me to the Kingdom.”

            “Please don’t call it a kingdom.  Any Kingdom you run is sure to fail.”

            “I have four bottles and a case of beer in the cooler in my trunk.”  
  
            “Lead away, my King.”

            “Uh, I second that,” Brenda said, unfolding herself from the picnic table.

           

  
  
            The night wore on, running bases finally got started after Winston was scolded and sat off to the side.  Frypan sat with him to keep him from overexerting himself again.

            Jeff and Clint used the excuse to sit the game out as well, preferring to sit off to the side and watch the others run around like lunatics.

            Zart took a bigger interest in finding another packet of sunflower seeds and joined Fry and Winston, casually hiding the shells in the hood of Winston’s sweater.

            Teresa took the lead on the game.  After she and Minho got into four more arguments on whether or not staying in the middle was cheating, they finally reconciled over several shots, which Brenda shoved into their hands.

            Aris spent the rest of the evening cleaning up with Vince, rounding up last minute donations from the rest of the patrons and helping raise the counter.

            Harriet and Sonya snuck off to lie in the grass off to the side, counting stars with each other.  They named them until Harriet named one after a particular memory, and Sonya rolled over blocking the stars from Harriet’s view.  It didn’t matter.  She was the only star Harriet cared about anyway.

            Thomas and Newt had taken their place at the top of the bleachers, leaning back against the cool metal gate.  They found their own ways to warm each other, and the only time they pulled away from each other was to look up to the sky when Gally finally announced he was ready to set off his signature fireworks.

            Gally lit the fuse on the end of the biggest one he’d gotten, ready to start the night off with a perfect explosion.  He jogged backward as the fuse shortened and shortened.

            Everyone smiled at it, anticipation building.

            Teresa started a countdown, the others joining in happily.

            5!

            4!

            3!

            2!

            1!

           

 

 

            The fuse burnt and fizzled out and the firework sputtered three feet in the grass, sparked, and broke apart. A small stream of smoke floated from it where it died.

 

            Gally hung his head.

            “Wow,” Minho snorted.  “Finished almost as fast as Aris.”

 


End file.
